


Evermore

by Tea_and_storms



Series: Out of the woods [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Has Issues, Family Vibes, Foster Care, Gen, Hispanic Jason Todd, Romani Dick Grayson, Tags Are Hard, children are sassy, gayyyy, its only mentioned once though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_storms/pseuds/Tea_and_storms
Summary: It's normal to start a family after getting married. But than again most people tell their families that their married. Yet here are Dick and Wally starting to foster a young girl Maria. Having still not told their family's how they eloped one day with no warning.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Out of the woods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I got this done way faster than expected. I am going to admit the final product isn't exactly what I was going for. But I hope you guys enjoy seeing these two messes trying to be parents. Also be aware of how their foster daughter Maria, grew up in an Italian-speaking home. So I'll be putting translation's in the bottom note's I do not speak Italian so please bear with the fact that I had to use google translate for this. I would love someone willing to help me with this in the future.
> 
> I'd like to also say I never expected for these fics to be seen. Yet here I am writing yet another one instead of doing my history homework. These boys are really dictated their story for me. It's like the ideas are just going to me at this point. And I need to tell the story. Even though I was trying to work on a stephcass fic, I had to stop working on this one instead. So I could get the ideas out of my head. It's also shocking to me that some of you were asking for me to make this a series! So here you guys go!
> 
> Also the titles after the Taylor Swift song!

Wally's green eyes were narrowed as he stared ahead. Trying to figure out if he really had just been bested at a game of Mario Cart. By a five-year-old girl who was currently trying to remove the couch cushions. He didn't think that he was that bad at the game! In his twenty-six years of life, he had lost a lot. But not to someone still in kindergarten.

A few feet away his husband was trying to get the little girl to put down the couch cushions. Technically she was theirs, well their foster daughter. Just the night before she had been dropped off with only a trash bag full of much too small outfits. As someone who had spent a bit of time in foster care, due to his god-awful father, he had known to expect that she won't have much. But it was still odd having her basically dumped at their doorstep.

Maria was the girl's name. The entire time she had been there the girl had only spoken a few words. And they hadn't been in English. Which would have been an issue if it wasn't for Dick who understood. As he was an immigrant whose first language was far from English. So he was talking to the girl in hushed Italian. Most likely saying couch cushions in fact belonged on the couch. Wally was hoping it helped because he could barely handle speaking one dialect. So any other languages were left to his husband to deal with.

Husbands. That what they were and had been for around ten months. It all started when the two men realized how much they mattered to each other. Which lead to spontaneously eloping at a courthouse in Pennsylvania. It was so odd to think that in the course of a few hours their life few had completely changed. It was the sort of thing that you normally only saw in those cheesy romance novels. Which he definitely has never read before his life. 

"Walls, my siblings have decided they have to come over." The words were clipped as they came out of Dicks mouth. "I tried to make them change their minds. But that only made them want to come over more."

That was the main issue. About five people in total knew they were married. It had turned out to be easier to just pretend to be dating. The young couple had tried to break the news but it never went well. So it had just never been mentioned. Which was causing more problems than good. Their wedding bands had to be worn on necklaces around the family. Hiding the last name change from the world's second greatest detective had been interesting.

"How soon?"

He was already trying to figure out the best way to hide a child. The Grayson-West's might have been a married couple with a foster daughter. But to their friends, they weren't even responsible enough to make macaroni without burning it. They won't react well to finding out they were in charge of an actual child. Wally wasn't even allowed to pet Alfred the cat.

Speaking of the demon, Maria had taken to arguing with Dick over something. At that moment the speedster noted he should probably go read a book on how to speak Italian. But at the moment he watched his husband try to explain something to the girl who seemed to disagree with him adamantly. Or more so seemed confused by everything and wasn't sure how to react. He understood what it felt like to be in a new foster home. Before his Aunt and Uncle were granted custody he hopped around a bit. Which meant he understood this could be stressful.

Glancing up the other man sighed. "Jason was the one who texted me so..."

"Hel- heck! That means that could already be here."

Wally understood the basic concept of kids repeating what you say. And they didn't need Maria developing a cursing problem. Because they already had Bart going around using slang that made no sense at all. Though no one would be surprised it that just the younger speedster making up words. There was in fact a betting pool on it.

"I have to go make sure Maria finds her socks. So if they show up try not to get stabbed or shot."

Most people would be aghast by that statement. But he'd been attacked enough by Damian enough to expect it. Though normally there wasn't a child in the house. That was going to be something to explain to the Waynes. Not that it was that big of a surprise. The family was pretty used to accidentally acquiring children. 

"Voglio mio padre, sei strano" Maria grumbled starting down the hall

Wally glanced over at Dick clearly wanting a translation. They are pretty lucky that he spoke over a dozen languages. Because the girl came from a family that spoke only Italian at home. Otherwise, they won't have even been considered to foster her. Having a language barrier made things even harder, but they could deal with it.

"She said that she wants her Papa and that we are weird."

Wally chuckled standing up. "Well, she's not wrong about the weird part."

"We're not that bad Wal-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your father figure run's around dressed like a bat furry. And let's not forget when you beat up bad guys wearing green booty shorts."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never in a million years babe."

A moment later his husband was further down the hall. Helping Maria tear her room apart to find the missing socks. While he zipped around the rest of the apartment. Picking up toys and trying to carefully organize them. Which of course just meant throwing them in the closet. And just hoping nobody tried to open it. Which with his luck meant it was going to happen.

While Wally was trying to aggressively make the place look neat. The front door was thrown wide open. Why couldn't people just knock? It wasn't that hard to do! Had Alfred not done a good job teaching the Wayne's basic manners. Not that Wally even had room to speak on that topic at all.

A stampede of bats flooded into the apartment. Taking over the living room. Don't of them sitting on the couch, while Cass laid down across the carpet. Though Maria had decided that this was for some reason the best moment to run down the hall. Sassing her other foster dad loudly as she proudly held up the socks that had been found. They were clutched in one of her little hands as she reached the couch. And promptly pushed Steph out of the way to take what she claimed as her spot.

"Questo è il mio posto! È seduta sulla mia coperta!" The little girl whined.

Steph let out a sequel when she basically got shoved over by a child. Tumbling into Tim, who had already fallen fast asleep beside her. Having clearly not slept at all in at least a week, it was no surprise. The real shock is that he had even come at all. Damian on the other hand was pointing at katana at the little girl. 

"Grayson! There is an attack child in your house. This is very troubling, I shall remove!"

In most family's this would be surprising. But the fact that Duke was now recording everything showed at this was normal for them. Still standing in the hall Dick was glaring at his entire family. Trying to decide whether to kick them out of not. Carefully he started towards Damian. If he wasn't used to dealing with the kid it would be a lot worse.

"Dami put the sword down and we'll explain."

That made the boy snort. "Tt, I shall remove the problem."

Sighing the older man grabbed the katana, and put it on the coffee table. Everyone had seemed to figure out at that point that their nightlife could not be discussed. It wasn't safe and could put the little girl in a lot of unnecessary danger. The type that comes with having two superheroes for foster fathers.

Hoping over the couch, Wally took a seat on the ground. Watching as Maria started to throw couch pillows at Damian. Who just hissed and easily dodged them from his armchair. Carefully the redhead watched his tired husband look at him for help. Reaching up he grabbed the pillows and hugged one to his chest to stop the two. Which didn't do much since the girl just stole one from the pile forming on the ground.

"This is Maria... Uh, they needed a quick foster placement for her. And Dick was at the station so he volunteered." The speedster explained completely the falsifying the story even though it wasn't needed.

From across the room, a grunt was heard followed by laughter. Jason shook his head not believing the story at all. He was one of the few people who knew about the whole eloping thing. Because of a mess that included a broken phone, and need a witness for the marriage. Hell, he had shown up aiming a gun at Wally's head and aggressively threatening him. If it hadn't been for Kory who tagged along, he probably would have gotten shot.

On the other hand, Steph had excused herself out of the room. Cass following quickly behind her. The two girls signing to each other in the kitchen. Glancing at the rear of the group every few moments. Most likely to jump in before Damian tried to stab someone again.

The younger boy crinkled his nose. "Why must the child stay here? Grayson, there are plenty of better options. The idiot you call a boyfriend is not a good influence."

Before anyone else could speak, Maria started talking. "Questo è un gioco noioso!" The girl started, hopping up "Voglio un gelato!"

"Lo riceverò in un secondo." Dick replied, before turning to his youngest brother. "We wanted to help her, that's why. You're not getting kicked out of your room if that's the issue."

A few months ago one thing had lead to another. Bruce and Damian were fighting yet again over a criminal nearly getting killed out on patrol. That night he had shown up to the apartment and barged in. The couple hadn't even been home. So when they got home from a long night of patrol to find him passed out on the couch it had changed things a bit. Since then the guest room had become his and the boy spent the night every weekend. It was a shock that Wally hadn't dropped him off in the middle of the woods to get rid of him yet.

From the floor, Duke commented. "Wait? Since when do you know Spanish? You should teach me because I'm totally failing it in school-"

"That's fucking Italian kid!" Jason barked out. "You need Spanish help come to me! I've been speaking it since the day I was born."

While everyone started talking to each other, Wally slipped out of the room. Normally he'd go on a run, bust a few rogues, save a cat out of a tree or something. But as much as that was tempting he couldn't do that with the kid around. She really couldn't know anything about their other lives. Not that anyone would believe her if she mentioned it though. But better to be safer than sorry.

Leaning against the door to his bedroom. The man thought for a moment about how in the way this was the dream. Having a kid, and the bat's having their back with it. In the future, they'd have to make sure Damian couldn't get to the knives. And tell the doorman not to lt Jason up, because that's what lead to this in the first place. But it was the feeling of family that was nice. Though what the hell was he kidding it was still very tempted to go group Damian in the middle of the woods and leave him there.

Listening in he could hear the bickering in the other room. And what sounded like Maria yelling at Damian only to be surprised when he snapped back in perfect Italian. Pulling out his phone Wally called the first number on his speed dial and waited for them to pick up. 

"Wally? Sweetheart? Do you need anything? Did your laundry machine break again? Barry can run over to fix it after we get the twins to sleep-" His Aunt Iris started before realizing she was rambling. "Are you and Dick fighting?"

He laughed a bit and sighed. "No, that's no it.

From the other side of the phone, he heard a crash followed by cursing. "Bart! That's the fourth window this month- Sorry, about that Wally. What did you need?"

"If Dick and I wanted to get married what would you say?"

"Wallace West are you going to propose to him? Sweetie, we'd all be so happy for you two, we already are!"

"Well not exactly-"

"Did he propose to you? I need all the details- Bart put down the twins!"

"What if we already got married Aunt I-"

"Wallace West you better repeat that! Barry! Bart get here! One of you call the Garricks"

"Please don't tell the bat's!"

\-------------------

The little mermaid played on the tv lighting up the pitch backroom. It was few weeks after Dick's siblings had decided to come over and bother them. The couple was fast asleep in the middle of a rather big blanket fort. They had draped sheet's over the couch and filled the inside of the fort with pillows and blankets. This had become something of routine since then. Dick insisted that watching movies would help Maria get used to English. And who was Wally to refuse to watch Disney movies? 

A few days ago they had dropped her off at school, for the first time. Which had been an adventure on its own. He had forgotten how scary it could be to be near so many five-year-olds at once. They nearly got stampeded while trying to find her classroom. It helped a bit that it was a private school. Bruce had found out that they were fostering from his other kids. Then basically forced them into letting him help. In fact, he was still waiting to meet the girl. As they both agreed she needed time to adjust before meeting all the Waynes.

At that moment little Maria sat between her two foster fathers. Holding the entire tub of ice cream. Which she had snuck after they had both fallen asleep. If you asked her what she thought of the Grayson-West's. Then she would tell you that she couldn't wait to be one. Also that they were pretty weird, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> The first one is directly translated by Dick in the fic! So it's not listed here.  
> \- questo è il mio posto! è seduta sulla mia coperta: this is my spot! She's sitting on my blanket!  
> \- Questo è un gioco noioso! Voglio un gelato: this is a boring game. I want ice cream!  
> \- Lo riceverò in un secondo: I'll get it in a second
> 
> Thank's for reading this fic! I know that it's not very long. But I felt like it worked better being pretty short. What do you guys want to see next from this series? The next part will probably be picking up after the Waynes find out. This means this fic will finally have a semi steady timeline! Or instead maybe focusing on this as parent's more.
> 
> Please come hang out with me on Tumblr! You can find me on @skyeonline there. Have a great day!


End file.
